Alchemic Band
by drieazu
Summary: This is an AU about the marching band at Central High School. There's a new student and she has no idea what to expect especially when school starts. And what happens When the Edward Elric Fan club unleashes their master plan? Chapter 2 updated!
1. The new student

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING from Fullmetal Alchemist. Everything else belongs to me.

* * *

Central High School was all quiet. Of course it was the weekend before school, and no student in the right mind would want to be in school before it even starts. Unless their in the band. 

The CHS Marching Alchemist Band, the best band in the region, or so they believe. The band is under the direction of Mr. Roy Mustang, the pyro friendly teacher of the school and the good 'friend' of the Principle Ms. Riza Hawkeye,and his assistant director Mr. Maes Hughes, the most family obessed guy you'll ever meet. They were just sitting in their desks looking over the lists of band members of the new year.

"So there are no new member" asked Roy, praying that he doesn't have to do more paperwork.

'I need to get back home and see my precious Elysia'. This is all Maes thought about the entire time. "Huh?...Well there is one new student coming" said Maes as he got out of his little corner of his. He looked through the list one more time and saw a name he didn't recognize. "She's supposed to come by today."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in" said Roy. With that said the door opened to reveal a girl of 6 with long, black waist lenghth curly hair. She was carrying a large case in her hand. "And  
who are you?"

"My name is Saya D. Diaz." the girl. Maes then looked through the list and saw her name. Indeed she was the new student.

"You're a bit late Ms. Diaz" said Roy as he looked at the clocked. She was supposed to arrive over two hours ago. "I would like a good explanation on why you're late."

Saya thought for a moment, "Well I'm new to the area and I didn't know where the school was."

Maes looked at her, "Didn't you call for someone to help you?"

"I did, but she wasn't very good at giving directions." she said

"Let me guess, did she say her name was Ruber?" said Roy. This sounded way to familiar. Ruber was one of the many band mnembers at the school, sure she was good but she just sucked at giving directions. Anyone in the band could tell you that..

"Yeah that was her name." Saya said still not knowing what kind of life is awaiting for her. "So...where do I go know?"

Roy sighed "You can put your instrument down and go outside where the students are, ask to see Edward Elric. He's is the drum major this year along with his brother Alphonse. He'll tell you what to do."

"What instrument is that?" asked Maes.

"It's my saxophone" Saya answered.

Roy leaned back into his chair, "Well I'm Mr. Mustang and this is Mr. Hughes, now just go outside and introduce yourself." Saya nodded put down her sax and walked outside. Saya got of of the band office and walked into the band room. It was amazing. What seemed liked thousands of trophies were on shelves all around the walls. Some were quite small, probably individual awards, and others were so huge they were probably taller than Saya herself. 'Whoa...this really is the best band in the region' she thought as she opened to back door to the practice field.

Now the band room and office were nice, peaceful, and quiet. The pratice field was a much different story. Tons of students are Saya's age were talking, some yelling, at one another. Saya just assumed they were taking a break. So she decided to walk up to three girls that looked somewhat friendly. The first was an asian, she had long, jet black hair and she also wore glasses. The second had dark brunette hair tied in a pony tail, she too wore glasses. The third looked a little younger than the other two, she had short light brown hair, all three were taller than Saya. "Um..excuse me" said Saya.

The dark brunette was the first to respond. "Oh hello, are you in the band or are you from the fan club?" For some reason Saya got a really strange vibe from this girl.

"Fan club?" wondered Saya but she changed the subject. "I'm in the band, I'm the new student here, My name is Saya D. Diaz"

"Well it's nice to meet you D" said then one with brown hair." My name is Tsuki or Fullmetal, whichever you prefer. And that one is Ruber and the other is Katana" Tsuki said pointing to the brunette then to the one with black hair.

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Saya said smiling. "And I remember talking to Ruber on the phone."

"Why yes I remember now, it took you awhile to get here" said Ruber.

Then Katana cut into the conversation. "That's because you suck at giving directions Ruber"

"Well it's not my fault that no one can understand what I am saying to them" argued Ruber.

"No one understands you now nor do they care" said Katana, she then turned to Saya "So are you a freshman?"

"I AM NOT A FRESHMAN!" yelled Saya, she didn't like to be called short or anything close to it. It wasn't her that society made her short, she puts the blame on Canada.

All three girls looked at eathother and then at Saya, "Is it me or does she act like Ed" they all say at the same time.

"Ed? Oh yeah that's right I'm supposed to talk to him." said Saya, ignoring the little comment the three said about her. "Do you know where I can find him?"

Tsuki walked up to Saya and said "There is only one way to find Ed, D."

"And how's that?"

Tsukihad a slight smirk as she said "Well you see he's so **short** that no one can really see him because **he's the size of an ant!**"

It was quiet, too quiet once Tsuki said that, then one person yelled at the top of their lungs:

"WHO YOU CALLIN AN ANT THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE CARRYING A COOKIE CRUMB ACROSS YOUR NOSE!"

* * *

Ok I hoped all of you liked. It's my first story on fanfiction. Please give me reviews or I won't update And thanks for reading. 


	2. Beware of Mustang

Saya jumped as she heard someone yell across the field. Then something was running towards the group as it got closer the three teenage girls, Tsuki, Katana and Ruber said at the same time. "Here comes Ed." Just as they said that a boy with blonde hair and a red coat ran towards them.

"STOP CALLING ME SHORT!" yelled Ed. Then a boy slightly taller than Ed with light brown walked up behind him.

"Brother calm down and let's get back to practice." Al said as a sweatdrop appeared on his head. Apparently this kind of occasion happened a lot.

Saya just stared as Ed seemed to almost be steaming and glowing slightly red. Tsuki went in front of Saya and said to the brothers, "Now Edward we just wanted to get your attention."

"Did you have to do it that way?" yelled Ed as he crossed his arms. Al had a sweatdrop as his brother once again lost his temper.

Then Ruber walked up to Ed and put a hand on his shoulder, "Now, now, Edward you're going to scare our new band member"

"Have I ever told you that you creep me out when you do that. And what the hell do you mean 'new band member'?" said Ed as he removed Ruber's hand from his shoulder. Which was true. Not a lot of people found Ruber very entertaining. Besides being horrible at giving directions, she has a tendency to analyze people while talking to them. Thus she basically dubbed herself 'the phsyco flute player to stay away from.'

Al looked from Ed to Ruber and then back, obviously his brother forgot what Ruber was saying, once again he had to remind him, "You forgot again! Brother remember Mr. Mustang and Mr. Hughes told us about it yesterday when they called us."

Ed though for a moment and finally remembered what his brother was talking about, "Oh yeah that's right, that bastard called me short and I yelled at him and hung up" Al gave a long sigh, that's exactly what happened. "So where is this new member anyway?"

At that Saya stepped forward and waved a little nervously and for good reason. Behind the angery expression Saya could see that Ed is a bit cute and over all hot. In the band this is known as Editis. In the school there is a club known as 'The Edward Elric Fanclub' which consists of practically all the girls in the entire, expect for band members. Roy Mustang thought it would be a distraction to everyone if there was member of the band in what he calls 'The club from hell'. "Uhm... Hi I'm Saya"

Edward looked over at Saya, "Oh hello, I'm the Drum Major Edward Elric. I'm supposed to give you some introduction to the band and you can questions and we'll move on from there. And the rest of you." He looked at Tsuki then to Katana and lastly to Ruber "Get back to practice!"

"Alright, alright shrimp" mumbled Katana as the three left.

"WHO YOU CALLIN SO SHORT THAT HE COULD DROWN IN A KIDDY POOL?" Ed yelled at the top of his. They just laughed and moved on.

Now let us get into the business of things. Saya comes from a normal high school marching band. Get a theme for the show, memorize the music, learn your spots in the show and practice until your feet are ready fly off your ankles; but this band seemed different. She walked up to Edand asked him, "What kind of show are we doing?"

"Show?" he asked as if Saya spoke another language.

Of course that respond made Saya wonder if the drum major knew what he was doing or if, by some off chance, this was some joke the band played on new students. "You know, what kind of music are we doing? A musical? A rock band? Or video game?"

"Oh that! We don't do that here... not exactly anyway."

"Then what do you do here?" Saya asked, now even more confused than she was when she first stepped on the field.

"Well" Ed started. "We're not a typical marching band, we're an alchemy band." 'an alchemy band...?' Saya thought to herself. She knew that the band is called the Alchemic band but she just thought it was the mascot for the school. Then Ed continued, "Basically, you take your instrument, which should have a transmutation circle on it, you activate it and make a weapon. After that it's all fun and games."

At this point Saya stood there, not knowing if this was a dream. She then realized it wasn't and is just going crazy. "So we do alchemy instead of music? Sounds like we should have wands and call ourselves wizards" she said a little sarcastically. The very second the word 'wizard' escaped Saya's lips the whole band stopped what they were doing and gave her a glare that would not only scare little kids but old grown men as well.

That's when Al ran up in front of Saya flailing his arms about as if to stop a mad mob, which is slowly forming. "Come on guys! She didn't mean it! Remember she's a newbie, she doesn't know anyway better!" The band calm downed a bit but there was still and eerie tension in the air.Al turned to face Saya, whom had just seen her life pass before her eyes, Al scrached the back of his head and said "Sorry about that but the Wizard band is our rival band."

"The Wizard band?" Saya asked, noting to never say it again in a joking manner, unless to make fun of them.

"They've been our rivals since before I came here. Their drum major this year is a bastard named Harry Potter. You see, we have a competition at the end of the marching season. Whoever wins gets a prize." Ed explained.

"What kind of prize?" asked Saya.

"We call it the Philsopher's stone but those bastards at Hogwarts call it the Sorcerer's stone. Anyway, just make you don't say that again."

Saya looked around and saw that the band had calm down for the most part, "Alright."

Mustang and Hughes have been in their office talking, sleeping, or at least Mustang not doing paper work and Hughes looking at a picture of his daughter for the millionth time since Mustang banned him from the phone.

Roy stirred in his seat, sat up and looked over at the clock, "It's time to tell the students the news." He stood up, walked out of the office and outside where the band members were talking and causing chaos to each other. Hughes in the mean time was following him carrying a very large black bag. As the students mingled to eachother about miscellaneous things. Mustang stepped on the podium infront of the 50 yard line and blew the whistle that hung around his neck. "Attention all students, we have a matter of utter importance that must be looked into now." The band looked at their director not sure what happened to make him sound so serious.

Roy looked at Maes in which he gave him the black bag. Now to some people, Mustang might be holding a trash bag and is going to tell them to pick up their trash. Other's see it as a body bag as a threat to them to not miss practice. And other's who were smart and didn't think like that thought it might have clothes inside it. They were right. "As of now we have a new uniform." Mustang said aloud to make his point clear. "This change affects only the female personel of the band." Instantly all the guys in that band gave a sigh of relief, but the girls, knowing that their teacher is a complete pervert, could only guess what awaited them. Then Mustang answered their quiestion of what is in that damn bag! He removed the bag and held up the band uniform. A brilliant red with a gold cord and on the back has a symbol of a cross with a snake wrapped around it and a crown and wings over them. The girls stood, wide-eyed and horrified at the new and improved uniform, sure the color and the design are the same, but Mustang just had to add his own touch to it. A tiny miniskirt. "For now on all female band members are required to wear tiny mimiskirts!"

* * *

Ok that's my story. And I really am REALLY sorry for taking so long, I just couldn't think of anything. Then I came up with this. And to avoid any akward questions. Yes, I was on quizilla. No I will not rewrite the story. And I have my own reasons for quiting quizilla. I hope that cleared things up. Anyway I hoped you guys liked this and I hope to have at least 8 reveiws before I go on with the story. Don't worry I won't take as long as I did before since I get really bored in my classes. But then again I also have band practice. And I almost got killed by a saber! Bye guys! 


End file.
